1,5 Family
by PrettyCrazy1
Summary: What if Kelly was alive and missing her mother and not willing to share her father. What if Jenny suddenly turns it all upside down for the little girl. Read and follow the road. :-)
1. Chapter 1

_So what if Kelly was alive and spicing up Gibbs' life. I still believe that Jenny and Gibbs should have developed different than it did! So try and follow my line of thought and see where that takes us. Read and review._

 _-oooOOOooo-_

"Come on Kel, we are late enough as it is!" Jethro Gibbs yelled upstairs towards his daughters room.

"I'm coming!" the seven year old yelled when she bolted down the stairs.

"Finally, what's been taken you so long?"

"Well dad, it is not like you are the greatest braider and I need to look pretty today because we got a new principal and I want to make a good impression."

"Sweetheart you are seven years old, you don't need to look good for anyone besides me and grandpa."

"Still he is really cute."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, and I think you would really like him." Kelly exclaimed as she put her hands on her hip.

"Why?"

"You just would." Kelly's seven year old logic kicked in.

Gibbs shook his head and laughed, then he urged his daughter out of the door, and slammed it shut. They drove to the school, and immediately Kelly ran off to hug her friend Maddie. Gibbs got out of the car as well and followed the girls inside, he said a soft 'good morning' to Maddie's mom and they entered the school, the new principal had decided to say hi to everybody in the large auditorium the school normally rented out to the large company next door.

After half an hour all the attending parents had gotten a good look and a good impression of the new principal, he was a very straight to the bone kind of guy, and he wanted nothing but the best for the children.

Gibbs hurried a goodbye to Kelly and ran to his car and drove into headquarters, the second he exited the elevator DiNozzo asked "Boss you are almost an hour late?"

"Kelly's first day back at school." he simply stated and sat down.

"Oh, ok well Ziva is down at Abby's we found the slug yesterday evening. And I found the wife just before you got in, she bought a plane ticket for Europe two weeks before the husband was murdered, with a departure time three hours after the poor Petty Officer was hung in his living room."

"Then why are we not at the airport retrieving the surveillance of the gate?" Gibbs questioned.

"Uhm 'cos I was waiting for you boss?"

"Call Ziva and McGee and tell them we are leaving and to keep looking for the wife, Europe is huge."

They worked hard on trying to find the woman who had killed her husband because he had figured out that she was the drug dealer on camp. After several days of tracking the woman's travel record they found her in the southern part of Spain. Gibbs praised his team for the good and hard work they had done, and was glad to finally be able to go home and spend some time with Kelly, This crazy week hadn't allowed much time for fun for father and daughter.

The little girl had blossomed again finally, two years had passed since her mother had died in the car crash Kelly had survived, the Mexican man that had shot and killed the driver of the car they had been in, had paid the price of taking Shannon out of Gibbs and Kelly's lives. Kelly was shocked to the core of course and was traumatized but slowly she was beginning to be her old self, the fun, loving and happy girl. Of course she still had her moments when she really missed her mother and daddy wasn't good enough.

But even though Kelly was slowly coming back into her old self, Gibbs didn't dare tell his daughter that he was seeing someone, it was difficult in the beginning, but as he had gotten to know this amazing woman some more, he was so at ease with her, and even missed her when he hadn't seen or talked to her in a little while.

Jenny Shepard was the perfect match to Jethro Gibbs, she was just as stubborn, just as addicted to coffee and just as devoted to her job as he was. They had stumbled upon one another in a coffee shop, she had dropped her coffee when she had run into him, and the second he looked into her eyes he was sold. He had followed her out of the shop and all the way to her car, and made contact. He had asked her out for coffee that same day and she agreed, she just had to finish work first.

They had clicked instantly, and Gibbs had been very forward, much more than he normally was, and asked her out for dinner that same Saturday.

Today Kelly would get to meet Jenny and visa versa, and Gibbs was practically biting his nails of, he was just sitting in the kitchen waiting for the doorbell to ring, Kelly was sitting besides him coloring in her book. Gibbs had been turning page after page not really been reading anything, and the second the bell sounded he flew up.

"That is really pretty honey!" he said nervously just before he left the kitchen.

He threw the door open, only to reveal Jenny standing in front of him in a lovely olive green dress she smiled widely as she meet his blue eyes.

"Hi!" she softly said as he stepped forward and hugged her to him.

"Hi, I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Me too, are you nervous?"

"Very much so, I don't know how she will react. But we might as well face the music now." he took her hand and pulled her after him into the kitchen. When they entered Kelly looked up, she looked between her dad and this woman who was holding his hand, and even with fingers entwined.

"Kelly, this is Jenny."

"Hi Kelly, wow are you coloring?"

"Why are you holding my daddy's hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time_

 _"_ _Kelly, this is Jenny!"_

 _"_ _Hi Kelly, wow are you coloring?"_

 _"_ _Why are you holding my daddy's hand?"_

"Uhm…because….uhm..."

_oooOOOooo_

"Because Kelly, Jenny here and I have been seeing each other for a little while now, and I thought it would be a good idea that you two meet and maybe talked so you could get to know each other."

"I don't want to speak to her!" the seven year old stated and left the kitchen.

Gibbs followed his daughter with his eyes and then returned his attention to Jenny. He tried to smile as did she but the elephant in the room was too big to avoid.

"Damn, I thought she would be more open, hang on and I will go talk to her." Gibbs held up his hand while talking and then leaned in placing a tender kiss on Jenny's lips.

"Ok, but don't pressure her." Jenny softly said and walked over to the table and sat down, noticing Jethro's cup of coffee and pulled it over, taking a sip.

Upstairs Gibbs knocked on Kelly's closed door and entered before he got an answer. Inside Kelly was sitting in her bed, with her legs tugged under her and starring at her mother's picture.

"Kel, why were you so rude downstairs?"

"I just don't want to talk with that lady."

"Why not, you don't even know her? She is so amazing Kelly, and I really like her." Gibbs sat down in front of his daughter.

"Fine I will talk with her but I am not going to like her."

"Believe me you will!" Gibbs said very sure of it, Kelly rose and placed her hands on her hips tilting her head looking at her dad.

"No, I don't want her here, that should be mommy holding your hand, or me, not her!" Kelly practically spat and then tramped down the stairs again. When they entered the kitchen, jenny rose and smiled at Gibbs, then she knelt in front of Kelly much like Gibbs had done in her room seconds ago.

"Hi Kelly, my name is Jenny, your dad has told me so much about you, he tells me you are a great horseback rider."

"I am." The little girl eyed her suspiciously.

"Well my parents happen to breed horses, how about when the weather gets more stable we go up there and find us a great path and ride for the day?"

"I still don't like you!" Kelly just said and sat down at the table, beginning to color again.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs and he immediately gave her a hand up, pulling her close to himself while addressing Kelly "You are not being very nice right now Kel." Kelly just lifted her shoulders as to say 'I don't care', and she didn't even react when Gibbs continued "That was a really nice offer Jenny gave you, and I am going to accept it for the both of us." He turned his head to Jenny and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Can I go watch TV!" Kelly didn't even look at the two adults.

"Fine, then we will find something to eat or some place to eat." Gibbs said after his daughter as she left the room.

"She didn't take it all that well. How long has it been since you lost your wife?" Jenny hugged Gibbs around the waist.

"Almost 2 years now." he was still looking in the direction Kelly left.

"Two years, you are not really giving her much time huh!" Jenny added.

"I'm moving on, and she needs a female figure she can trust and one I know will care for her." He looked at her sincerely.

"Jethro, you are so sweet." Jenny turned in his arms so she was standing right in front of him, then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, he quickly wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she immediately open for him, softly dueling. His hands drifted from her waist to her hair and her buttock, one traveling each way. Just as he deepened the kiss even further, a huff and tramping was heard and Jenny quickly broke away from him.

"Oh God what were we thinking, she shouldn't be exposed to this. Maybe I should just drive home and we can try this another day!"-

"No, no please don't leave."

"But Jethro, I've already hurt her by holding your hand, now she just witnessed us kissing, something very intimate, something that she connects with you together with her mom, and here I am, a stranger."

"Please!"

"Ok fine, but give me that paper and I will go upstairs to her! What room?"

"Door number two to the left of the stairs." Jethro answered dumbfound.

Jenny hurried up the stairs and found the door.

_oooOOOooo_

Then what happens?


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Ok fine, but give me that paper and I will go upstairs to her! What room?"_

 _"_ _Door number two to the left of the stairs." Jethro answered dumbfound._

 _Jenny hurried up the stairs and found the door._

-oooOOOooo-

Jenny knocked and waited for the faint 'come in' then she entered. The second Kelly saw it was Jenny she turned further away from the door.

"Hi, wow Kelly I love your room, purple and pink. I am not good with pink but I love purple. Is it your favorite colors?"

"Purple is my favorite and pink was my mothers."

"Ok, it is really pretty! Kelly your dad and I couldn't agree on what to eat for dinner, so I thought you should choose."

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Just because it was my idea that you should pick?" Jenny was waiting for an answer with a little smile on her lips.

"Maybe."

"Kelly I am not here to take your mothers place in anyway, not with you or your dad. I really, really like your dad and he really makes me happy, and I hope that I make him happy. But I can't make him happy unless you and I get along. Believe me I will always cherish your mothers memory, and I will not intrude on you and your daddy's relationship."

"I want Won Lu's, chicken, with noodles and sweet n' sour sauce, Daddy knows!" Kelly returned to the task of sorting her dolls cloth in color, slightly looking up at the window catching Jenny's reflection in it, hoping and wishing she would disappear.

"Kelly, will you please tell me which Chinese you want food from? Won's or Lu's kitchen? You are playing me here, I am only trying to find out what you want to eat." Jenny sighed a little.

"Fine Lu's Kitchen." Kelly decided she didn't want to get into trouble with her dad.

"Ok, Lu's kitchen it is. And do they have a dish like the one you described?"

Kelly first nodded then remembered that her dad would come up and not be happy about her behavior so she quickly shook her head no.

Jenny kneeled besides her "Kelly listen, do you want me to leave. And I mean leave now and forever?"

Kelly hesitated and after a few minutes of silence she sighed and whispered "No, coz daddy wants you here."

"Ok, do you think we could just talk like two girls then and not have any hostility toward each other, maybe I could help you out with your dolls or homework or something, take a girl talk, that can't be funny having that with dad?" she tried and it worked the little girl broke out in a smile and shook her head no again while smiling wider.

"Great, then I will go downstairs to your dad and we'll order food and I will come and get you when it arrives ok?" Jenny rose and walked over to the door.

"Jenny?" Kelly said with a hint of questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kiss my dad!"

"Uhm….how about I don't kiss him when you are in the room?"

Kelly nodded and turned back to her toys.

They had a nice and quiet evening, Jenny shared her deal, with Kelly, with Gibbs and he agreed. When Kelly was in bed, the couple snuggled up on the couch, sharing kisses and hugs. Jenny had left shortly after midnight.

As the weeks turned into months, turned into the first year of Jenny and Gibbs's relationship, Kelly was finally beginning to accept that Jenny was probably going to the part of her everyday. When her dad had caught a time demanding case Jenny would stay over making sure she got dinner and did her homework, and Kelly actually enjoyed spending time with Jenny, but only when it was just the two of them. When Gibbs was there Kelly had trouble sharing his attention with Jenny.

On the day of their first year as a couple, Jenny walked in through the door to the Gibbs household just after five, Kelly was in the kitchen with Gibbs, they were trying to figure out where to go for dinner. Jenny entered the room and was immediately met by a blinding smile from Gibbs.

"Hi gorgeous!" Gibbs smiled and moved towards her, just as he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved in closer for a soft kiss, did Jenny hold up a hand to stop him.

"Kelly?"

"Uhmhm what?"

"Can I please give your daddy a kiss?" Jenny looked pleadingly at Kelly, who seemed to give it extra thought.

"Ok, but only because of what today is!" Kelly only just finished her approval before Gibbs's lips was firmly planted on Jenny's.

When they broke apart, Jenny moved over to the fridge to get something to drink and Gibbs moved back to his and Kelly's picking method. All the restaurants they liked was written on a piece of paper and they took turn in removing one and the one left was the one they would go to.

They ended up in Mirrage, and all three of them enjoyed it. As they finished desserts Kelly began yawning, and they quickly finished and left for home. When Gibbs parked in the driveway, Jenny looked to the backseat and noticed Kelly curled up into a little ball.

"So you carry her to bed and I will get your present ready!" Jenny leaned over and kissed his cheek, as he looked quizzically at her she simply smirked.

Gibbs walked into the living room after having taken Kelly to bed and changed her cloths. The entire room was filled with candles and the fireplace was nice and cozy, in front of that was Jenny, Gibbs hurried over to where she was at and sat down in front of her, he cupped her face and leaned into her. His lips softly brushing hers, to begin with. The soft strokes she did with her hand at the back of his neck was enough to send electrical jolts down his spine, and it made him deepen the kiss. He brushed the tip of his tongue against her lips and she responded the same way for a long time before she let him in. the feeling of their tongues meeting halfway was amazing, Gibbs felt his head beginning to spin and he began leaning in over her, to lay her down on the rug.

Jenny pulled back softly with a slight moan as they parted "Hang on tiger, I need to hand you your gift!"

"I thought you where my gift?"

"In a way I am, here this is for you!" Jenny handed him an envelope, and he tore it open, slowly reading the papers he was now holding.

"Jen what is this?"

"It is the signed deal of my house, I sold my house Jethro. And here this is also for you!" another envelope was handed over. It suffered the same treatment but this time Gibbs remained silent just starring at the check in his hand.

"This is the payment we talked about, on the house."

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Jen what is this?"_

 _"_ _It is the signed deal of my house, I sold my house Jethro. And here this is also for you!" another envelope was handed over. It suffered the same treatment but this time Gibbs remained silent just starring at the check in his hand._

 _"_ _This is the payment we talked about, on the house."_

 _"_ _What?"_

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Jethro, we talked about this so long ago, I should sell my house and then you would sell yours and we could buy something together. But I told you that I didn't want to pull Kelly away from the memory of her mother, so this is the payment on half the value on this house, and we are going to put it into the bank and divide it between all our kids for when that is time."

"So now we in a way owns half each of this house?"

"Uhm I was hoping it wouldn't just be 'in a way' but an actual fact!" Jenny this time folded her arms in front of her, looking a little confused.

"Sure no problem, how do we do that then?"

"We'll just ad me to the certificate!" Jenny's face lite up again and kissed him quickly.

"So are you going to spend the entire night here today then? And not get up way to early in the morning and leave?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Well I kind of have to, because I have packed everything together at my place, I have all of my cloth out in the car, which we can pull in here tomorrow. But yes I have been looking forward to this all day, and the fact that it happens on today just makes it even more perfect, but…."

"But what?" Gibbs was trailing his lips down her throat.

"How will Kelly react tomorrow morning?"

"I am so sorry but I cannot concentrate on that just now!" Gibbs mumbled as his fingers opened her shirt button by button.

"Fine we'll think about that later and enjoy ea…" His lips crashed on hers and quickly all papers and checks was forgotten, and nothing but getting rid of as much clothe as possible was more important to the two rolling on the floor.

The next morning Kelly crawled out of bed and padded over to Gibbs's bedroom and peeked inside, only to find it empty. Then she padded downstairs and entered the kitchen while rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes, and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was her dad, bare chest and only wearing sweatpants, he was standing between Jenny's legs as she was sitting on the countertop, only clad in Gibbs's shirt and Kelly hoped underwear, they were locked in a fierce kiss, hands softly caressing and obviously tongues trashing around. Jenny's hands were running through his hair softly pulling at it. Kelly couldn't tear her eyes away, but when her dads hands disappeared under the shirt Jenny was wearing she couldn't stay quiet.

"Why is Jenny here already, and in your cloth daddy?" the two adult sprung apart, Jenny jumped down and gave a knowing smile to Jethro as he stayed put behind the counter and Gibbs pressed his body up against the cabinets, successfully hiding his arousal.

"Kelly, I am moving in with you and daddy, we are all going to live together, and last night was my first night here."

"Are you going to be sleeping in the room next to mine then?"

"No honey I'm going to share the room your dad has."

"You going to sleep in my mommy's bed?" the little girl looked sad.

"No no Kel, I changed the bed since your mom died, her bed is down in the basement in case you want it when you get older." Gibbs tried to throw some light over the matter.

"And I am sorry I should have told you that I will be living here too."

"Yes you should, because where do I sleep when I get scared?"

"In bed with us?" Jenny ran a hand down the little girls hair.

"No, I cuddle with daddy when I am scared, I don't want you there."

"Well I am going to be there for a long time so…but you know what we will talk about that later. I have Belgian waffles ready for breakfast you want some?"

"NO!" Kelly screamed and ran upstairs.

Jenny looked towards Gibbs a few tears came to her eyes immediately. Gibbs held out a hand to her and she almost ran into his arms.

"Is it so wrong that I am here to stay?"

"No, I just think that I should have prepared her better, I'm sorry it's my fault!"

"Did you just apologies?"

"Yeah, it doesn't count with you." He kissed her softly.

"No matter what, I feel bad when she gets this mad, she is nothing like this when it's just her and me, but as soon as you are here, she is mad as hell."

"She still doesn't want to share me I guess!" Gibbs tried to put some logic into it all. Just as he was sure that Jenny was ok and ready for them to face Kelly together she sprung the surprise on him.

"Maybe we should just have a baby right now and that will make it easier!"


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _She still doesn't want to share me I guess!" Gibbs tried to put some logic into it all. Just as he was sure that Jenny was ok and ready for them to face Kelly together she sprung the surprise on him._

 _"_ _Maybe we should just have a baby right now and that will make it easier!"_

 **oooooOOOOOooooo**

"You want a baby 'coz Kelly is mad?" he blurted out

"Yes. I mean no I want her to have siblings and I've told you that, but maybe if she doesn't want to share you, then maybe she will be able to see that I'm not here to steal you away, if I'm busy with a baby, her and you will get some more alone time!"

"Jen don't take this the wrong way – but this is a terrible idea. Having a baby now won't do you any good, in the department of yours and Kelly's relationship.

"I know you are right, but I don't know what to do with her. When you are out and we are alone, she comes to me and asks for help with homework, she comes for hugs, she asks for my pasta for dinner and so much more. But the second you enter she turns full venomous towards me." Jenny threw her arm up in the air.

"Come!" Gibbs took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, she simply followed him all the way upstairs to Kellys room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but nothing happened.

"You sure she ran up here?" Jenny asked

"I'm certain that I heard her tramping up the stairs, but lets just peek!" Gibbs pushed the door open and looked inside.

"Empty. I'll go look downstairs, you - mister detective – will be looking through everything up here." Jenny smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving him.

Gibbs smiled and started looking through all the rooms. In the meantime Jenny had walked downstairs and skimmed the rooms not seeing Kelly anywhere, then she reached the kitchen again and by coincidence looked out the backdoor to the garden, and there she spotted Kelly's red-ish hair. Jenny looked down herself and decided that she was presentable enough in Gibbs' shirt to go outside.

"Kelly, hon?" Jenny walked towards the little girl

"Stay away from me." The hostile tone was enough to stop Jenny in her tracks.

"Kelly, please lets just talk, talk just like we do when daddy's not home." She took a few steps closer.

"No. I don't want you here anymore!" the tone made it clear that the little girl was more than normally upset.

"Well Kelly, I have been looking forward to move in with you and daddy, and we could start becoming a real family. A new beginning where I don't leave in the middle of the night, because I have work in the morning and no cloths here. A beginning where I don't just take care of you when daddy can't make it home in time, but all the time. I hope that you are willing to start that family with me as well as your daddy." Jenny had by now reached Kelly's side.

Kelly didn't move her feet, instead she hid her face in her hands and started crying. She jerked Jenny's hands off of her when the woman, she actually looked up to, placed her hand on the girl in comfort. Jenny noticed a pair of eyes was on them from behind and looked back, only to lock eyes with Jethro, and with one looked she begged him to come, which he did.

"Kell, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

The little girl sobbed and turned to Gibbs' arms, she didn't answer until she was picked up and the little family in-the-making was sitting on the small bench close by. "I don't want…..I saw….I….I…I…." Kelly sniffled and dried her nose of in her sleeve.

"Kelly calm down and tell us what you want to tell us nice and slow." Jenny ran a hand down the girls long hair.

"The day before yesterday when we where making pasta I…." Kelly stopped and looked between the two adults.

"Go on hun." Jenny pressed a little while Gibbs looked at Kelly with worry.

"You asked me if I would set the table and I almost called you mom." Kelly blurted out and started crying again "And now you live here, will be here everyday, and daddy's going to kiss you everyday and you are going to be doing mommy-stuff and you two are probably going to make babies and my mommy will be forgotten, and I will forget her, because now I have a new mommy that lives here and loves me and daddy and does stuff with me and talks with me and everything!" Kelly cried harder now.

Gibbs looked towards Jenny with a wide smile on his face and winked at her.

"Aw honey." Jenny ran a hand down Kelly's cheek as to gently turn her face up to be able to look into her eyes.

"Kelly there is nothing wrong in that." Gibbs tried

"Yes it is wrong daddy, because I love mommy, very much and I miss her. But now Jenny is like a mommy now because she does all the things mommy use to do or was suppose to do if she hadn't been dead. I can't be calling her mommy too. I want to love Jenny, but what if I start loving her more than my mommy?"

"Kelly-honey, I am sorry if I've been to busy to notice that I've been replacing your mommy without taking a step back an see how you saw things. I didn't mean to take over it that way, I hope that you agree with me that I support you like your mommy would have done it, and I do it out of love to you hun, not to hurt you or make you forget your mom. How about we find out what you want to call me if you don't want to use my name."

"How about you call Jenny her name like you use to and then when you feel up to it you could use….uhm….let me see…" Gibbs tried to come up with something else than mommy, but his head would help him out.

"You don't have to find a title for me hon, I will be perfectly alright with just being Jenny. And if I start being to much mommy just say so and we'll talk, ok? But you still have to listen to both daddy and me." But she didn't get a reaction out of Kelly so she continued "And how about we do that big picture frame with only your mommy in it for you, like we talked about?"

At that Kelly nodded and suddenly she smiled wide "Jenny can I call you Mama? I know it sounds like a baby thing but its close to mommy, but I think that title belongs to my real mommy."

Tears sprang to Jenny's eyes immediately and she pulled Kelly into her lap while looking at Gibbs who also had a moist reaction to Kelly's outburst "Aaww honey – I will be honored to be your mama." Jenny hugged Kelly to her, and the little girl melted into the embrace. Gibbs kissed Jenny on the cheek before kissing Kelly on the top of her head.

 **oooooOOOOOooooo**


End file.
